


The Not-so-immortal Once Captain

by Fandom_Ridden



Category: Space - Fandom, no actual fandom
Genre: Gen, tumblr prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Ridden/pseuds/Fandom_Ridden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off a post I saw months ago on Tumblr. Credit goes to the creator for giving me this idea.</p>
<p>General gist of the post was: “You were a pirate captain on the high seas for as long as you could be. One day you wake up immortal. You become a space pioneer if only to be the captain of something again.”  … I think…. That’s what I remember anyway…<br/>If I find it again, i'll link it.</p>
<p>Un-beta'd, all errors are mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not-so-immortal Once Captain

**Author's Note:**

> 1st POV.
> 
> Slightly sad.

You have been traveling the world for centuries, first as a pirate, and then more often, as you were forced to hide the fact that you didn't age from the general populace. Slowly, as time passed, you stopped looking in mirrors, and then reflective surfaces in general. After all, there’s only so much time you can spend seeing the same unchanging face staring back at you. Well, the face never changed, but the eyes did, slowly growing more tormented, and that sight gave you nightmares, so, you stopped.

You wake up one day, and the government are looking for adventurers, people that don’t mind the fact that this could be a one way trip. You sign up, and they accept you. As a Captain. And you’re going to go see the stars you used to – that you still navigate by, up close. What a chance!

Years pass and a colony is established on the moon with you as one of the leaders. You haven’t felt the need to go back to Earth like many others, after all, there’s nothing left for you down there. But sometimes you go up the spire that’s got the best view of Earth, and talk to her. Tell the planet that’s taken care of you for so long how her children are doing up here.

After 50 years since the colony was made, you make one such trip, and as you look out, you suddenly notice your reflection, looking in. It’s finally changed. You look…. Old. Like time snuck up on you somehow. Your eyes no longer look so out of place either, which is good. You see wrinkles, and laugh and frown lines, and suddenly understand why the kids call you Grandpa – it’s not just because you were there when they were born. You look how you remember friends and family being. You look…

Normal.

You have a grin on your face for the rest of the week. When asked why, you tell people that you have a feeling you’re going to see your family again someday. Which just confuses them, because didn't you say your family were all gone?

One night as you go to sleep, you feel at peace, and a foreign feeling of gratitude.

You notice the last time you close your eyes that night. Everyone else notices that you never open them again.


End file.
